manafandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte
Charlotte (シャルロット, Sharurotto) (Carlie in the fan translation) is one of the six main characters of Seiken Densetsu 3. Story Charlotte, the self-described "cute little girl who lives in Wendel", is the granddaughter of the Priest of Light. Her parents were the cleric Leroy and the elf Shayla, who fell in love despite such unions between elves and humans being forbidden. After both her parents succumb to an illness, Charlotte is looked after by a fellow cleric, Heath, who becomes a sort of father-figure to her. One day, the Priest of Light senses an evil influence in the nearby Castle City Jadd and sends Heath to investigate. Charlotte overhears this conversation and, having a premonition of her own, sneaks out of Wendel to try to convince Heath to come back. Her fears prove to be well-founded when Deathjester suddenly appears and kidnaps Heath. Charlotte then decides to do her best to rescue Heath. Charlotte shares many story elements with Kevin, who lost his wolf pup friend Karl because of one of Deathjester's spells. If either of them is chosen as the main hero in Seiken Densetsu 3, the main villain will be the Masked Mage and the final dungeon will be the Mirage Palace. Abilities Charlotte is a somewhat stereotypical "healer" character, having poor combat skills but access to curative abilities. Once the Mana Spirit Wisp joins the heroes, Charlotte begins learning healing magic. She can learn a wider variety of spells after changing classes: her Light classes give her Light-element attack magic and the ability to add elemental attributes to weapons, and her Dark classes give her summons and a variety of detrimental spells for use on enemies. Classes Below is a list of Charlotte's classes. The first class change takes place at Level 18, while the second one takes place at Level 36, with the latter requiring specific items acquired from ??? Seeds. Skill Attacks Below is a list of skill attacks Riesz learns across her different classes: *Bonkle (Cleric) *Jump (Priestess) *Dash (Enchantress) *ChopChop (Bishop) *BoomBoom (Sage) *Craaaazy (Necromancer) *HugeHuge (Evil Shaman) Spells Charlotte is capable of learning several spells, which are mainly of a healong variety. She will also learn summoning spells when she chooses the Dark path at Level 18+. Below is a table of spells Charlotte learns across her different classes: *'Note:' Regardless of which class Charlotte changes to at Level 18+, her Heal Light spell will always be upgraded to be able to target all allies. On the other hand, Tinkle Rain will only be upgraded to be able to target all allies when Charlotte class changes to a Bishop, a Necromancer or an Evil Shaman. Her 'Light' Saber spells will also gain the ability to multi-target when she class changes into a Sage. Equipment Weapons Armor Helmets Accessories Trivia *Being half-elven, Charlotte appears to mature at a slower rate than normal humans, as she speaks and acts like a child even though she is fifteen years old when Seiken Densetsu 3 takes place. *Charlotte is unique in that she can join the party as the third character before the first boss, the Full Metal Hugger, making the battle considerably easier. Gallery File:Bishop.png|Official artwork of Charlotte in her Bishop class. File:Evil_Shaman.png|Official artwork of Charlotte in her Evil Shaman class. Image:Heath&Charlotte.png|Charlotte playing in an un-named garden with Heath. File:CharlotteChibi.png|Chibi art from guidebook File:Charlotte Cleric Sprite.gif|Charlotte's in-game sprite art as a Cleric. File:Charlotte Priestess Sprite.gif|Charlotte's in-game sprite art as a Priestess. File:Charlotte Enchantress Sprite.gif|Charlotte's in-game sprite art as an Enchantress. File:Charlotte Bishop Sprite.gif|Charlotte's in-game sprite art as a Bishop. File:Charlotte Sage Sprite.gif|Charlotte's in-game sprite art as a Sage. File:Charlotte Necromancer Sprite.gif|Charlotte's in-game sprite art as a Necromancer. File:Charlotte Evil Shaman Sprite.gif|Charlotte's in-game sprite art as an Evil Shaman. Category:Characters Category:Seiken Densetsu 3 Player Characters